Revenge is Sweet
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a gift/prize fic to Taito-sterone. Malfoy says something mean on the Hogwarts train that makes Hermione and Ron think REVENGE! Hermione comes up with an embarrassing plot to make him annul it. But what is the plot? Read to find out.
1. Shut up, Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't understand the point of this. If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, I wouldn't write these fan fictions. And if I really owned Harry Potter, which I still don't, I wouldn't tell anyone online. But, hey, if I have to write a disclaimer, better make it interesting.   
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Harry Potter  
So please do not sue.

A/N - This is a gift fic for Taito-sterone. He won my Digimon contest (he was the only entry), and this is his prize. He requested that I write about an embarrassing revenge that Hermione gives Malfoy. I was given a time (5th year), but I got to choose most of the details. It was really fun to write, so please R&R. Taito-sterone, I'm sorry this took so long. I had the worst case of writer's block. But it's finally done, and not half-bad. I hope you like it.

**__**

Revenge is Sweet

By: Hopeful Writer

"Hey, Potter. I see you survived the summer. Too bad."

"Shut up, Malfoy." 15-year-old Harry Potter slumped against the seat of the Hogwarts Express. Every year, Harry went to learn magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And every year, Draco Malfoy was his perpetual rival. Last year, though, Malfoy had pushed it too far. Besides his usual pain-in-the-butt antics, Malfoy had, instead of feeling sorry for the late Cedric Diggory, ignored the moment of silence the school had in the murdered boy's honor. 

Harry shuddered as he remembered Cedric's death. It had come from Voldemort, an evil wizard that was bent on killing Harry and taking over the world. He had had his reign of power before Harry was born, killing everyone who opposed his evil ways. But Harry had been the survivor, the boy who lived. When Voldemort tried to kill him, Harry had walked, actually crawled, away with a scar on his forehead and no knowledge of his family or his past. But now Voldemort was at full power again, and Harry didn't provide nearly enough of a threat to keep the wizard at bay. Though he would never admit it to Malfoy, he was also surprised he'd survived the summer, and he had the feeling Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, had something to do with it. It was rumored that Dumbledore was the only person Voldemort was afraid of.

Voldemort had devised a trap for Harry in his fourth year. Through one of his loyal followers, he planned it perfectly so Harry would win the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, a competition held at Hogwarts last year. Unfortunately for Harry, the winner's cup was a Portkey, or a magical device that would transport anyone who touched it to a specific place. What Voldemort hadn't counted on, though, was Cedric. Cedric and Harry made it to the cup at the same time and both took it. They were both transported to Voldemort, where he promptly killed Cedric. Harry blamed himself, though everyone else claimed they didn't. Harry knew some people, especially the Hufflepuff's, Cedric's house at Hogwarts, did blame him, and that thought only made him feel worse.

_Where are Ron and Hermione?_ Harry wondered, thinking of his best friends. _They're usually here before I am, especially Hermione._

As if on cue, Ron and Hermione barreled through the compartment door, knocking Malfoy to the side as they did so. "Sorry," Ron cried, turning around to glance at the blond boy. Upon realizing who it was, his look of forgiveness turned to a scowl. "Oh, it's just you. Never mind, then." Malfoy gave him a malicious smirk, then left, too quietly for Harry's liking. _Something must be up_, he thought, but his best friends diverted his attention.

Hermione dropped into the seat next to Harry. "How was your summer, Harry?" she asked, happily stretching out on the seat.

"Like any other summer with the Dursleys. Long and miserable. What about you?"

For some reason, Hermione blushed, but promptly answered, "It was good. Remember how I told you last year that my parents adopted a little boy?" She didn't wait for a response. "Well, he's absolutely darling! We spent most of the summer together. He's seven and he couldn't be sweeter."

"That sounds nice." For a brief moment, Harry wished he had a brother or sister, anything except a cousin named Dudley. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron leaned back on his seat and smiled. "For once, my summer was almost peaceful. Now that Percy left home to marry Penelope, it's just Fred, George, Ginny, and me. Besides the joke shop plans that have Mum furious, the house was nearly quiet. Fred and George got their own rooms now, so the explosions are fewer. One's usually trying to get the other to fall for a prank. So far, Ginny's fallen for the most."

"Well, I'm the youngest," a small voice commented from the door. "And they do the most to me."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up to hug the younger girl. Ron's little sister had the same flaming red hair as her brother. She was fourteen, a fourth year at Hogwarts. She had been nursing a crush on Harry for five years, ever since she saw him at the train station for the first time. She was always rather withdrawn around him, but she was slowly feeling more comfortable.

"Hi, Hermione. Hi, Harry. Can I stay in here?"

Ron sighed dramatically. He caught Hermione's eye, and she glared at him. "Fine, fine. You can stay. Sit down."

Suddenly Malfoy was back, with his sidekicks, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "What do you want?" Hermione demanded. 

Malfoy had a very devious smile on his paper-thin lips. "I have a question to ask Potter."

Harry was taken aback by this statement. He knew he couldn't trust Malfoy, but what was he supposed to do? Especially with Crabbe and Goyle glaring at him menacingly through beady eyes. "What is it, Malfoy?"

His grin widened. "What's it like to watch a friend die, and know it's all your fault, but you can't help him? I've always wanted to meet Voldemort. I need to congratulate him on killing your parents." With that, he disappeared, and his gooneys followed stupidly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N - The next four chapters are already up. I posted them all at the same time. Please review and read Taito-sterone's fic: Wake up to a New Day. It's a Digimon fic (Yamori) and it was really good. Bye for now!


	2. Revenge on the Brain

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter… books! Oh, this is to prove that I don't own _Harry Potter _himself. Okay, then Harry Potter isn't mine. And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you. So :-P on you. 

A/N - Like last chapter, this is still part of my gift fic/prize for Taito-sterone. Last chapter introduced the background of Harry and his friends. Read that before you read this. And read Taito-sterone's contest winning fic, Wake up to a New Day. It was really good. It's a Digimon fic (Yamori). Well, please read and review this story.

**__**

Revenge is Sweet

By: Hopeful Writer

Harry sat down very hard. Tears burned his emerald eyes. So Malfoy knew if was all Harry's fault. _I knew there were some students who blamed me_, he realized, clenching his fist to keep himself from crying. 

"Harry." Harry's head jerked up at Hermione's soft voice.

"What?" he demanded, rather harshly. 

Hermione pulled back like she'd been slapped. Recovering from the surprise, she swallowed hard and said, "Don't listen to Malfoy, Harry. He's not worth it."

"He's right," Harry stated bleakly. "It was all my fault. I've been telling you that since last year. Why won't anyone listen to me? Is Malfoy the only person who understands?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Harry, listen to yourself! 'Is Malfoy the only person who understands?' Blimey, Harry, you've gone off the deep end."

"Ron, you're not being very sympathetic," Hermione scolded. 

"He's nuts," Ron defended. "Who are you going to listen to, Harry? Malfoy? Or your friends?"

Harry finally met Ron's eyes. "My friends would say anything to make me feel better. Malfoy wouldn't sugarcoat it. In this case, I believe Malfoy."

Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermione let out a little gasp. Ginny paled. They all knew there was nothing they could do to change Harry's stubborn mind. "He gets the weirdest ideas," Ron whispered to Hermione and Ginny. They nodded.

********

Harry soon nodded off to sleep, much to Hermione and Ron's pleasure. "We need a plan to get back at Malfoy for saying that stuff," Ron declared.

"We need to make him confess to Harry that it wasn't really his fault," Hermione agreed.

"And it has to be embarrassing," Ginny chimed in, having been curiously quiet since Malfoy had made the comment to Harry.

"Yeah!" her older brother exclaimed excitedly.

"Leave it to me," Hermione suddenly ordered. "I've got an idea and I've got a way to pull it off. It only takes one person to pull off, but I'll need some help preparing. It could get us into serious trouble if we're caught. I have a pretty clean record, so I'll get off the easiest, I assume."

"Hey!"

"Ron, if you get into anymore trouble, Mum won't let you live to get expelled," Ginny pointed out. "And I'll get into worse trouble with her than with Professor Dumbledore, so it's only right that Hermione gets to do it."

"Okay, but at least tell us the plan," Ron begged.

"Well, first we…" And the three plotted the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N - What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter. And review this chapter. I hope you like it so far.


	3. Flattery is the Key

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I don't even like Harry Potter! Wait, scratch that. I love Harry Potter, as well as the prospect of owning it, but I don't think JK Rowling would be willing to share. So stop asking me if you can have joint custody because I don't have any custody! But if _you_ do, would you mind sharing some with me? I'll be good. I promise.

A/N - This is yet another chapter in the gift/prize fic for Taito-sterone. The last chapter introduced the conflict, so read it before you read this. Now, Hermione has a plan for revenge for Malfoy that could get her into trouble. But why is she going through all this trouble and not just telling someone or doing a less dangerous revenge? And what is this great plan that she cooked up? Read to find out. And read Taito-sterone's winning fic Wake up to a New Day. It's a Digimon romance fic (Yamori), and it's really good. It was the winner of my contest. Now read this fic and review please.

**__**

Revenge is Sweet

By: Hopeful Writer

Harry entered potions class to the normal sound of snickering from the Slytherins. After three months of classes, one would think they would have left him alone for a little while. But their laughter was a constant reminder of Malfoy's cruel comment on the train. Harry knew the entire Slytherin body blamed him for Cedric's death, though they didn't really care about Cedric. They just liked to blame Harry for everything that went. 

Hermione and Ron followed Harry. They dejectedly noticed that he was slipping into his own world again, just like so many previous times when things displeased him. 

Hermione sighed impatiently and placed her head on the table in front of her. Just one more month before her revenge could begin. She had to wait until Christmas time, when fewer people were in the school to catch her. Her eyes flickered to Ron's pale face, then her head snapped up sharply off her desk to stare Severus Snape in the eyes.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Granger. What have we here? Were you falling asleep in my class?"

Hermione swallowed nervously and glanced at Ron again. Her entire plan revolved around not being in trouble. He caught her eye and mouthed, "Don't give in. You can do it."

Hermione swallowed again and answered, "No, sir, I was just preparing myself for your lesson."

"By resting your head on the desk?"

Hermione shot another glance at Ron, who mouthed the same thing. "Yes, sir. It's a new form of meditation I do. It prepares me for the most challenging of classes, and we must admit, sir, your class is very challenging."

Snape looked slightly put at ease by that remark. Hermione chanced a small, seemingly innocent, smile. If she was good at one thing besides work, it was flattery. Of course, with her two best friends being boys, she had plenty of practice. "Fine, Ms. Granger, just don't let it happen again," Snape ordered, studying the brunette's sincere expression.

The moment he spun around, Ron's jaw dropped. Seamus Finnegan blinked several times at the retreating figure of their potions' master. Dean Thomas shook his head and muttered, "Hermione gets off without a scratch. I would have had some serious detention."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn, Thomas," Snape snapped, not turning around. 

Dean sighed miserably and mouthed, "Sorry, guys," while the Slytherins snickered.

Even Hermione was surprised by her good fortune. Perhaps Snape was feeling unusually kind, but something said had touched a nerve. And Hermione was proud of whatever it was.

Class ended, all too quickly for Harry. He rather enjoyed the time he didn't have to interact with the other students. Sometimes he spoke to Hermione and Ron, but only if it was necessary for work. Everyone was trying to convince him that he did nothing wrong, yet he knew he was to blame, as Malfoy had pointed out. Harry had a new respect for the once-loathed boy. He suddenly found Draco Malfoy to be an honest guy who would always tell Harry when he was wrong. The thought chilled the young hero.

Finally Christmas break came, and it couldn't be more welcome. Hermione had regretfully turned down her parents' invitation to come home and spend the break in Italy with the family. Though she desperately wanted to see her new little brother, she contented herself with the pictures she had taken last summer that moved.

Ron was also good company for the girl. The two had become much closer over the summer, Hermione having spent two weeks at his house. She had shared a room with Ginny, but none of the kids felt comfortable telling Harry about it.

Finally it was time for revenge. Hermione was ready to risk her magical future just for her friend. But why?

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N - Um, that ending wasn't as good as I intended. Oh, well. Read the next chapter to find out Hermione's prank, and why this is the perfect one. The next chapter should be the last. R&R.


	4. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: These are boring. I know that I need to include them, but honestly. Anyway, Harry Potter isn't mine, nor are any of the characters involved in the story. The plot isn't even mine. It basically belongs to Taito-sterone. But, hey, I own my thoughts, and I can create the story. So don't take it!

A/N - I lied before. I said this was going to be the final chapter. I have one more after this. Honestly. But this is chapter four to Taito-sterone's prize/gift fic. He won my Digimon romance contest (Yamori). Read his winning fic, Wake up to a New Day. It's good. But for now, read this fic. The previous chapter just discussed Hermione's strategic flattery, which kept her from getting detention. I know the question of everyone's mind is, 'What is Hermione's plan?' You'll find out in this chapter. So read. Thank you.

**__**

Revenge is Sweet

By: Hopeful Writer

"The name of the game is Mousetrap," Hermione stated simply to Ron and Ginny. 

"Run through the plan again, Hermione?" Ginny requested.

"Okay, this is an old Muggle prank that the kids at school used to pull on each other. I lure Malfoy outside, by the tree. Not the Whomping Willow, the one you can't see from any of the castle windows," she added quickly, seeing Ron open his mouth. He shut it and smiled sheepishly. "Once outside, I get him into a preset spot and keep him there. I force him against the tree so the hook catches his pants. Then I cut the rope and he goes flying up. I take a picture of that, then threaten to show the entire school if he doesn't admit to Harry that he's not to blame and it wasn't his fault.

"Meanwhile, you two are keeping teachers from leaving the building and coming over to the area we'll be at. We should be safe unless someone purposely comes over."

"And why won't Malfoy tell?" Ron asked.

"Because he'll be too embarrassed about being caught by a Muggle-born, first off. Second, use our back-up plan."

"Which is?"

"We tell Dumbledore what he did to the Patil twins last week."

"What'd he do?" Ginny wondered.

"He 'borrowed' the school's Bludgers and continually hit them at Parvati and Padma until they were cowering in their respective common rooms. Then he told all the Slytherins and completely humiliated the twins."

Ginny was enraged. "Why that little—"

Ron cut her off. "Watch your language, little sister."

"Sorry."

"Let's do it," Hermione commanded, an unfamiliar battle gleam in her chocolate eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N - Sorry it's really short. I just wanted to explain Hermione's plan. The next chapter is the last chapter for sure. Please review.


	5. We Win

Disclaimer: For the last time, Harry Potter is not mine! I'm just a kid with absolutely no life and a bad case of writer's block. But you can have the writer's block if you want.

A/N - This is the final chapter to Taito-sterone's prize/gift fic. He won my Digimon romance (Yamori) contest. Read his fic Wake up to a New Day. It's good. But first finish this. The last chapter described Hermione's plan for revenge. Now watch her carry it into action. But the question still remains, "Why didn't she pick something less dangerous?" You will find out.

**__**

Revenge is Sweet

By: Hopeful Writer

Hermione waited patiently outside the Great Hall for Malfoy to come out. When she saw the familiar blond boy, she immediately ran over to him. "Draco! Could I talk to you?"

Malfoy was taken aback. First, Hermione had called him Draco. Second, she was actually talking to him. "S—Sure," he answered, following her outside.

_Piece of cake,_ Hermione thought happily. She gave half-smiles to Ron and Ginny, who were each in different locations making sure Malfoy didn't give her any trouble. 

Once Hermione had led Malfoy outside and to the tree, she began a speech she had prepared early in the planning stages. She had used her skill at flattery. "Draco, I have to talk to you," she began earnestly.

"Go ahead," he prodded eagerly. 

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but we must stop fighting. I simply can't bear it anymore. Because, Draco, I truthfully love you. Ever since we first met all I've thought about is being with you, near you. I always hoped you would feel the same way. Tell me you do, Draco." Hermione threw herself at him, pushing him into the tree. While Malfoy fumbled for words, Hermione slid the hook into his belt loop.

"Are you… serious?" he stammered, unsure of what else to say.

"No!" Hermione cried, cutting the rope, sending Malfoy flying into the air. She began to laugh as she pulled out a Polaroid camera and snapped the picture.

"You'll be in so much trouble when I tell Professor Dumbledore," Malfoy threatened angrily.

"You wouldn't, or I'll tell him about the Bludger incident last week."

"You wouldn't," he growled, as his belt loop tore and he landed, face-first, on the ground at Hermione's feet.

"Oh, yes, I would."

"What do you want, Granger?"

"Tell Harry that you didn't mean what you said on the train. He's still upset about that."

"Never," Malfoy hissed.

"Do it, or this picture goes everywhere," she bargained, holding the picture just out of his reach.

Malfoy sighed. "Fine, Granger, but you'll regret doing this."

********

"You really didn't mean it?" Harry asked Malfoy for the fifth time.

"No, I really didn't mean it, Potter. You take things too seriously."

"Now, go away," Hermione ordered. Malfoy disappeared, glaring at the girl sharply as he did so.

Harry looked up sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys when you told me," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Ron replied breezily. "Just don't let him control you anymore."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks a lot for getting me out of that. I just have one question. Why did you do something so risky, Hermione?"

She grinned. "This trick was pulled on me a few times when I was younger. I've been dying for the opportunity to do it to someone else. And, more seriously, Malfoy deserved much more than a slap in the face or a warning. He deserved this badly. I don't think he'll mess with any of us for quite a while."

"That's good."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you trust more? Us, or Malfoy?"

"You guys, Ron. Definitely you guys."

"That's what I like to hear."

THE END

A/N - I'm done! This took me really long and I'm really sorry, Taito-sterone. I hope you liked it. It didn't turn out nearly as good as I anticipated. I'm not very good at coming up with embarrassing moments. I'm not very good at following criteria, either, so this was a challenge. It was a good idea, though, and fun to write. So, everyone, please review and tell me what you think. Flames accepted, criticism appreciated, and compliments worshipped. Thanks!


End file.
